


Fleeting Moment

by sunamoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rare Pairings, Strangers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunamoon/pseuds/sunamoon
Summary: Jeepney crushes are the worst. Bakit? Because you never know when will you meet them again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Fleeting Moment

Isang malalim na buntong hininga agad ang pinakawalan ni Osamu nang makaupo na siya sa loob ng jeep. Pagod na pagod galing sa school. Ang init-init pa. Gusto na lang niyang makauwi kaagad at salubungin ang kanyang higaan at ang masarap na ulam na naghihintay sa kanya. 

Pero bago ‘yon, kailangan niya munang pagdaanin ang mahabang traffic. Ang pagkain sa buhok ng katabi. Ang siksikan sa loob ng jeep na minsan kapag minamalas ka nga naman, mamamatay ka pa sa amoy ng iba. 

Ang saya mabuhay.

“Isa nalang!” sigaw ng barker. Umuga ang jeep dahil sa pagpasok ng isang pasahero.

Tumingala siyaㅡ iniisip kung ano kaya ang ulam na niluto ng Mama niya para sa kanila ni Atsumu. Sinigang? Adobo? Kaldereta?

"Excuse me," sabi ng lalaki na kakapasok lang.

Pwede ring siya.

Napatitig si Osamu sa itsura ng lalaki na nasa harap niya, lalo na sa mga asul na kulay na mata nito. Nakakalunod. Nakakalunod na para bang dadalhin ka nito sa ibang lugar, kaya umiwas ng tingin si Osamu at umusog para bigyan ito ng pwesto sa kanyang tabi.

Atsaka lamang na reality check si Osamu.

Puta. Ano 'yon?

Nagsimula ng umandar ang sasakyan. Pati na rin ang pagbayad ng bawat pasahero. Nakakainis nga, kunwari pang mga walang naririnig. Mag abot na nga lang ng bayad, hindi pa magawa. 

"Bayad po." 

Finally. Kanina pa niya ito hinihintay mag bayad. Now, he has an excuse to look at him. Again. 

Lumingon si Osamu sa banda niya at napasinghap. He has now a clearer view of him. 

Mahal ang praises ko pero tangina, ang gwapo talaga niya. 

Konti nalang, pigilan na niya rin ang kanyang paghinga dahil sa sobrang lapit ng kanilang mukha. Amoy na amoy din ang kanyang pabango. Nakakahiya. Baka maamoy niya 'yong kinain ko kanina.

Inabot ni Samu ang bayad niya at ang sa kanya. Oo. Sabay. Para lang masabi na, "Dalawa po." Mag jowa.

"Salamat," mahina niyang tugon. Osamu only replied with a nod.

Umayos siya ng upo na parang wala lang sa kanya. Wala talaga. Yung mabagsik na pabango niya, yung hininga niya, yung mainit na balat nila na nakadikit sa isa't isa, yung boses niya at yung malambot na kamay niya kanina noong nag-abot siya ng bayad, wala lang talaga 'yon. Pramis.

Buong biyahe, nakatingin sa ibang lugar si Osamu. Hindi na niya kayang sumulyap sa kanya ulit. Mahirap na, baka mahuli pa. And he will be uncomfortable. Ayaw niya 'yon mangyari. Kaya 'di niya napansin na yung katabi niya, nakatulog na pala. 

A slight touch on his hand made him look at the person beside him who is sleeping. Napangiti si Osamu sa nakita niya. He guided the person's head on his shoulder. Okay lang kahit mangalay siya. Walang problema. 

Sa mga natirang minuto na 'yon, walang ibang inisip si Osamu kung hindi siya at ang lalaki na nakasandal sa balikat niya. He can imagine a future with him. This moment makes him feel like he can be a possible partner. Let's ignore the fact that they're completely stranger, okay? Let him savor this hopeless romantic bit. Mapapakanta na lang talaga siya ng Jeepney Love Story ni Yeng Constantino.

Ayoko nang pumara.

It only lasted for a fleeting moment though. A shout of 'para po' made him go back into reality and the person as well.

Bumaba na siya. 

Osamu could only hope that they will meet again.


End file.
